


kiss me (till i can't breathe)

by twiceinamillion



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Angst and Feels, Apocalypse, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Romantic Angst, saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceinamillion/pseuds/twiceinamillion
Summary: the world was crashing down.and that was all they knew.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	kiss me (till i can't breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to wheein's goodbye while writing this fic, maybe it'll help yall set the mood for it? idk HAHA :P  
> links for the song on [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_dpIqCDcZk) and [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/2HtfUqxjCYNa5xT1YmoAuj?si=CrCu_jrcTIqeY8extv2cQw) <<< !!

the world was crashing down.

and that was all they knew.

there had been a news report – something along the lines of “wrong calculations”.

she didn’t get to hear anything else, since the TV had fizzled out.

and now there was nothing but static.

dahyun looked up at the girl beside her, her face a mix of emotions, feelings swirling behind barely parted lips and a small, controlled breath.

and sana said nothing – perhaps she was so terrified that she’d gone numb.

dahyun didn’t know.

(maybe she didn’t want to know.)

outside, they could hear shouting.

and there was sobbing too, from who-knows-where, so visceral and vivid that they could imagine the tears rolling down a person’s cheek, a single teardrop falling from their jaw, pooling on the floor – the floor that soon would not matter anymore, would not even _be_ a floor anymore.

and it was alright.

the end of the world does that to a person, after all.

they felt the tremors, now – the shaking beneath their feet, and dahyun was glad that they were on the ground floor and not somewhere high up.

then again. it was the apocalypse, after all.

they’d die either way.

she looked up at sana and sana looked up at her, and both of them saw their own reflection in the other person’s eyes.

the ground shook, another tremble, and the lights swayed above them like upside-down flowers being blown in the wind.

except one meant life, and one meant death.

_ironic,_ she thought to herself.

she felt like laughing, but didn’t.

she didn’t know if she didn’t want to, or if she just couldn’t.

_probably the latter._

then dahyun stood up, grasping sana’s hand in hers.

she didn’t really know what she was doing, but she stepped toward the door, and her girlfriend followed without a word.

their grips were tight in each other’s palms, as if they didn’t want to let each other go.

maybe they didn’t.

“i’ll be with you till the end”, they’d said, and now it had genuinely come to the end.

was this a test? a dream?

_no_ , dahyun decided, _it felt too real._

a pity.

she pushed open the door.

it was unlocked.

a speck – so minute, so tiny that it was like an atom to a planet – of annoyance flared up in her heart, but it was quickly quashed by the fear already brewing there.

so she didn’t bother to ask why – such things didn’t matter when the world was ending.

_what had they done?_ she thought. _what had they not done?_

_was this some kind of punishment?_

either way, it had led to this.

dahyun decided not to reflect on the past any further.

the ground beneath her feet trembled, like even mother nature was scared by herself.

(she could see why.)

for some reason, she really wanted to laugh.

hysterics, she realised, coming out in the face of danger – in the face of her imminent death _._

and it was like a fairytale, a cautionary story – _don’t be like her,_ they’d say, pointing to a cartoon-esque drawing of her in their tiny children’s books. _otherwise the apocalypse will come._

now that she thought about it, that sounded ridiculous.

but it didn’t matter.

they stepped onto the lawn, feeling the ground shake beneath them, and the sky had turned a reddish hue – though it was sunset, so that was understandable.

a crash. she assumed it was their neighbours’ – no, _momo’s –_ favourite china plates.

was the older girl eating all she wanted to eat, now that the end was nigh?

did she have time to eat anything?

dahyun hoped she did.

and barking, from the house beside theirs – they assumed it was from the dog tzuyu walked every morning.

she’d pass by every day, leash in hand, her other palm almost constantly placed to her mouth in a yawn.

tzuyu wasn’t a morning person, after all.

was the dog’s name Gucci?

 _a little too late to ask_ , she thought.

then, she heard the screaming.

* * *

sana heard the screaming too, but she didn’t want to look.

why bother?

instead she gazed into dahyun’s eyes, those pretty eyes that she loved so much, and she still loved them, she’d never stop loving them.

and she watched as they filled with terror, so much terror that it wrapped like a vice grip around sana’s heart and it _hurt like hell._

“dahyunnie,” she called to the younger girl, her voice almost a whisper.

“don’t look, _please_.”

and sana didn’t know it at the moment, but on that last word a sob _clawed_ its way out of her throat, a heartwrenching sob, nearly held back, but it still fell through the cracks.

and dahyun noticed it all too well, her worried eyes flicking back to sana’s face.

“there’s… no point,” she finished, holding back tears, the ones that welled up inside her eyes and threatened to spill out at any moment.

she blinked them away discretely.

dahyun nodded with a soft “okay”, her tone soft, like a whisper, but it was the first time she’d spoken since she heard the news and sana was grateful for that.

and despite her situation, sana smiled – if only for a moment, if only for her girlfriend, if only to keep her _happy_ for just one second more, since at that point one second might as well have been an eternity, or perhaps even longer.

she knew, she could give a ‘speech’ about how much she loved dahyun, about how much she treasured their moments together, about how she loved everything about her – from their coffee dates in fancy cafés to simply sitting together on their couch and talking about anything and everything.

and she knew it was cliché, but still.

but they didn’t have much time, she could feel it, and either way she wasn’t good enough with words to do that.

and all that came out of her mouth was a strangled “i love you”, the sobs finally spilling through the cracks.

her tears finally fell, like a flood that had been held back for too long, her cheeks wet, and dahyun started crying too, sobbing “i love you too”, as if they hadn’t said it so many times before.

sana just hoped it wasn’t going to be their last.

their hands, still entangled, intertwined in each other’s, held the other’s tightly, never wanting to let go, and she pulled the younger girl into a hug, her girlfriend’s chin resting on her shoulder, her tears wetting her shirt.

“i love you more.”

another time now, as if to cement it as a fact, to burn it into their minds forever – as long as forever lasted for them.

and it felt like a cruel mockery of the simple “i love you” and “i love you more” and “no, i love you _more_ ”, a twisted version of it, but sana didn’t mind- no, she didn’t _care,_ not when the world was about to end.

“i love you most,” dahyun cried into her shoulder, gripping her hand tight. “i love you and i’ll never stop loving you, ever.”

“neither will i.”

lost in their sweet embrace, as the ground trembled, as the world crashed down around them, but they didn’t care anymore – all that mattered was that they were together, and they would be together as long as they lived, no matter how long that was.

and as a crack rang through the air she pulled away from the embrace and kissed her girlfriend on the lips – letting their last moments be ones of love and affection, and she knew at that moment they never wanted anything more.

when the world ended, sana kissed dahyun until neither of them could breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck yeah double meanings babey  
> ok but tbh if there were an apocalypse rn i wouldn't really be surprised, 2020's been a rough year after all
> 
> anw if you want to pls check out [my tumblr](https://2wice-in-a-million.tumblr.com) !! i post more of my writing there :D


End file.
